saintpiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey D. Aika
Monkey D. Aika is a young pirate-in-training, and the cabin girl of the Straw Hat Pirates, being one of the crew's three youngest members. She is the younger half-sister of Monkey D. Luffy, daughter of Monkey D. Dragon and Kamiya, half-granddaughter of Monkey D. Garp, adoptive younger half-sister of Portgas D. Ace and Sabo, and owner of the young Akita puppy, Kumi. Her dream is to become a great pirate like her older brother when she grows older, as she continues to be brave and standing up for what's right in the midst of a crisis no matter how many times others tell her to stay put. Profile and Stats *'Full Name': Monkey D. Aika *'Alias': Wolf Princess *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Female *'Age': 6 *'Birthday': May 3 *'Classification': Human, Zoan Devil Fruit User, Straw Hat Pirates Cabin Girl and Trainee *'Height': 106 cm (3'6") *'Weight': 39 kg (86 lb) *'B-W-H- Measurement(s)': 50-35-50 *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Brown; Golden-Yellow (Wolf Form) *'Hair Color': Black; Dark Blue and Tan Coat with Cream Underbelly and Muzzle (Wolf Form) *'Allies': *'Enemies': *'Attire': Dark red cowgirl hat, bright-blue butterfly clip, sky blue T-shirt with the word "DOG" written in big white letters on the front, magenta skirt with a pink, cherry blossom print on it, black sneakers with white laces and white socks *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Dog-Dog Fruit: Honshu Wolf Model, Haki (Observation Haki and Conqueror's Haki), Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Sight, Expert Homemaking Skills, Swordsmanship Skills, Marksmanship Skills, Driving Skills *'Standard Equipment': Metal Pipe *'Weaknesses': Aika cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Very timid and scared when seeing Marines, but is starting to overcome that weakness in certain moments. Power Ranking *'Class': C-Class *'Attack Potency': Athlete level | At least Athlete level *'Speed': Athlete with Subsonic reaction speed | Likely Subsonic with Supersonic+ combat speed *'Lifting Strength': Below Average *'Striking Strength': Class H | Possibly Class KJ *'Durability': Small Building level | Small Building level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Human Range *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Trainee *'Key': Base | Zoan Form Appearance Aika is a short, petite young girl who shares a striking resemblance to her half-older brother, except she has pale skin, bright and large brown eyes, long, dark hair that reaches down to her hip, and a bright-blue butterfly clip on the right side of her hair. Like Nami and Robin, she changes her clothes daily, but mainly wears a dark red cowgirl hat on top of her head, a simple sky blue T-shirt with the word "DOG" written in big white letters on the front, a magenta skirt with a pink, cherry blossom print on it, and a pair of black sneakers with white laces on top of white socks rolled up to her calves. When using her Devil Fruit powers, her appearance is changed. She has the form of the extinct honshu wolf, with tan coated fur around her body with a cream-colored underbelly and muzzle, two pricked ears, and a shiny gray nose. Her black hair now becomes a blackish-blue color, and her eyes now become golden-yellow with a vibrant aura. She maintains her butterfly clip and only keeps her top clothing; the bottom portion of her clothing disappear, but will reappear if she turns to her human form. Personality Much like her boisterous brother, Aika is a cheerful, carefree, silly and optimistic young girl, with a peculiar mind when observing things from her perspective and a gluttonous appetite for food (mainly cookies). She is quick to make new friends and is more than willing to help those in need whenever she can, even risking her own life to ensure their safety at such a young age. She takes the time to reflect about her surroundings, concluding to insightful wisdom(s) about love and bonds. Because she wants to help her crew and not be useless to them, she can be very reckless and stubborn, refusing to listen to those older than her because of her determination to help her friends and not wanting to suffer what she suffered. As a person with the middle initial D., Aika also has the common trait of not fearing death, always staying true to her word and tends to keep promises to those she calls her friends. She would even laugh in the face of danger and keep a smile on her face to stay well, despite being afraid on the inside. Also, due to eating her Devil Fruit, Aika has developed a preference for being in her animal form more, especially after meeting the Straw Hats, and because of this, she has feral tendencies for hunting small prey, but she does not experience for killing her quarry, opting instead to release them after catching them. Aika, like Luffy, also has a tendency to wander off, as well as cause Kumi to follow her in an attempts to protect her. This often causes problems for the Straw Hats, for it tends to put them both in great danger that the older members have to get them out of. Luffy, ever thickheaded, claims he doesn't know where she gets this habit from, causing the other Straw Hats to glare at him in annoyance. This shows that Aika has imprinted some of Luffy's bad habits, as most children who admire their older siblings do. When first introduced, Aika was very timid and afraid, talking only to her best friend Kumi, and being shy when trying to speak with someone new. This is because of her isolation after the loss of her family and being rejected by the other children due to her Devil Fruit powers; she knows better of knowing what it's like to suffer. This however changed when she met Luffy the first time (who she doesn't know as her older half-brother) and gave her the courage to speak for herself. Following Caesar Clown's defeat, she was welcomed by the Straw Hat Pirates and now became a member of their crew, which helps her continue to grow and become a more open person. Because she is so young, she has a questionable mind when hearing things that are suppose to be said when she is older, like hearing coarse language, sex, drugs or even blood makes her wanting to ask her more older friends what each one is, making them tempting to tell her in her later years as a teenager. The one thing that Aika fears the most in her life is the Marines, especially their fleet admiral, Akainu (the man responsible for the death of her mother and the islanders because of her heritage to Dragon). Whenever she sees the insignia, she will have a mental breakdown and relapse into her timid nature for about an hour. Even mentioning the Marines makes Aika afraid and scared, causing her friends to hide her inside the Thousand Sunny until it's safe, proven her fear after what she had suffered one year ago. Over time, she becomes less afraid and is more than willing to fight them, even standing up for her friends and brother despite their attempts to keep her safe. Despite hating the Marines, she knows there are some that aren't evil and only do it based on their convictions, as seen in her relations with Smoker and Tashigi. Plot Abilities Dog-Dog Fruit: Honshu Wolf Model: A Zoan-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into a honshu wolf, whose strength, speed and senses are equivalent to that of an actual wolf. In her full animal form, she is more adapted to traveling in rugged terrain, such as forests and tundras. Having a Carnivorous Zoan makes her more predatory and bloodthirsty, which is called "Berserker Mode", and in this state, she gains a rush of adrenaline, but cannot tell the difference between friend and foe, although she hasn't shown this weakness yet. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Despite her young age, Aika is one of these people to learn Conqueror's Haki. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Battles * Quotes *''"Big Brother!"'' *''"Can we be friends?"'' *''"I wanna be stronger!"'' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Cabin Girl Category:The Will of D. Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Characters